


Ineffectual

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [552]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Canon was obviously missing this scene in Dead Air





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/04/2000 for the word [ineffectual](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/04/ineffectual).
> 
> ineffectual  
> Not producing the proper effect; without effect; weak; useless; futile; unavailing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #240 Missing Scene.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ineffectual

They'd been having a lot of equipment failures recently. Abby was determined that it would not happen on her watch. Especially not when this equipment might be the difference between life and death, they needed to identify the terrorist cell before something happened.

That meant that she'd put in fail safe after fail safe into the equipment. She didn't think to tell anyone what she'd done as she'd assumed they were as serious about catching this terrorist as she was. Ziva’s attempt to turn off the sound proved to be ineffectual as the equipment immediately switched over to the first fail safe. Tony's voice continued unabated, leaving a very confused Ziva and Tim wondering what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
